The present invention relates to a slot set of a palm held compute for receiving multiple function cards simultaneously. Thereby, the palm held computer is suitable for function cards of different or identical specification.
A palm held computer (personal digital assistant) is a microcomputer, wherein the user inputs from the function keys on the panel or by a pen to select data or instructions thereon so as to perform related instructions.
Referring to FIG. 1, in general, a palm held microcomputer 60 has a slot 65 at a back side thereof for being inserted by a function card 80, such as SM cards (smart media card), MD cards (mini disk card); SD cards (secure digital card) or CF card (compact flash card). The power of the function card 80 is from the inner circuit unit in the palm held microcomputer 60. The function card 80 has a control unit 70 therein. The control unit 70 is communicated with the circuit unit as the function card 80 and the palm held microcomputer 60 are combined as an integral body.
Since the palm held microcomputer 60 has only single one slot for using a single function. A plurality of function cards with different or the same specification can not be used at the same time. If function cards of different specifications are to be read, it is necessary to update cards or download data.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a slot set of a palm held compute for receiving multiple function cards simultaneously, which comprises a personal digital assistant and an adapting seat. The personal digital assistant has a receiving groove thereon. A bottom of the receiving groove is installed with an electrically connecting terminal set. The adapting seat has a receptacle at a lower end thereof. The receptacle is communicated with the electrically connecting terminal set. A plurality of slots are installed on the adapting seat. The bottom of each slot is installed with a terminal seat communicated with the receptacle for being inserted by function cards of different or the same specification. If function cards of different specifications are to be read, it is necessary to update cards or download data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slot set of a palm held compute for receiving multiple function cards simultaneously. Thereby, the palm held computer is suitable for function cards of different or identical specification.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.